


New friends equal new trouble, but lots of fun of course!

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bad Writing, Bullying, Class Project, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Disability Discrimination, Don't Judge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, I don’t know if this will have a plot, I had the urge to write something, I re-watched most of Milo Murphy’s Law for this, Just please be nice about it, Milo Murphy is being supportive, Milo gives people hugs, Milo is too good for this world I swear!, Multi, New Friends, New Student, Physical Disability, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, emotional breakdown, having trouble sleeping, laughing at main character, no first draft we die like men, people are not nice to the main character, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: New student + New friend = New adventures and trouble!
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota & Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Diogee (Milo Murphy's Law) & Perry the Platypus (Phineas & Ferb), Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood & original characters, Milo Murphy & Original Character(s), Original Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. The new girl on the block

**Author's Note:**

> I rated it T because of some heavy themes that will be explored in future chapters! Just so you guys are aware! Anyway! Enjoy!

Milo Murphy waited at the bus stop with his friends, Melissa chase and Zack Underwood. It has been two months since the whole alien invasion and pretty much everyone went back to normal after about the first week. Things with Milo and his friends however, went back to their usual normal.

The bus stop they were standing at had no sign at the top of it, thanks to Murphy’s Law it had blown off from a unexpected guest of wind, Milo tried to fix it with some extra sticky sticky tape but that bus stop sign was unfixable, now at least anyway. So, Milo decided to make a makeshift one, he drew a bus on a piece of white cardboard and stuck it to the top of where the old sign used to be, but it didn’t really last long, all about 10 seconds to be exact. Well at least he tried.

Into about 10 minutes of the Group of teenagers talking, Melissa heard clicking coming from behind them. She turned around to see a girl about their age slightly leaning over to the left driving a wheelchair towards them.

“Hi! I’m Kiera!” The girl now named Kiera spoke to them.  
“Hi! I’m Milo! Milo Murphy, these are my friends, Melissa and Zack!” Milo introduced, opting for a wave instead of a shake of the hand in case Milo’s curse would affect their greeting.  
“Hi.” Zack greeted apprehensively.  
“Zack, Melissa prompted. “ this won’t help your social anxiety, it’s nice to meet new people remember? Just like the therapist said. Zack mentally slapped him self and introduced himself again.  
Hi.” Zack greeted again, this time a little more confident. The girl in the wheelchair smiled at him waving to him looking at Melissa and giving her a sweet smile. “Hi, I’m Melissa! Nice to meet you Kiera.” She said cheerfully.  
“ Nice to meet you too Melissa! Any who, is this the bus stop to Danville middle school? I am new and I don’t know my way around here yet, I just moved here with my family from England. “

The trio of teenagers gasped of excitement wanting to fire lots of questions to the new girl about her living in a whole different country, but they opted to stay silent and answer the question instead. “Yep! That’s the one!”  
Kiera looked at it tilting her head to the side. “You mean the one with no sign on it? “She asked, looking confused. Milo nodded uncomfortably, almost forgetting that she didn’t know about his Murphy’s Law.  
“I have Murphy’s Law, anything that can go wrong around me usually will, so it’s okay if you don’t want to be my friend right now. “Milo replied, a little saddened.

Kiera smiled warmly at Milo shaking her head, “don’t worry Milo! I like new friends! So don’t worry we’re cool!”  
Milo smiled at that coaxing her forward now that he felt reassured, she drove forward into their friends circle and she also joined the conversation, she wasn’t familiar with this type of thing that they were talking about but they said that they would all meet up at Milo’s place and watch the thing they were talking about.

The bus shortly pulled up and everyone got inside, the bus driver greeted the new girl with a board tone and helped her into the bus. She drove up to the disabled bay next to Milo who smiled at her. “You might want to wear this.” He handed her helmet and she gladly took it, across the aisle was a few other students that Kiera only managed to get one tiny glimpse of, but she could tell the way they stared at her that she should probably stay away from them, it was easier, especially from past experience.

They arrived at school, thankfully no one got hurt. Milo guided Kiera off the bus giving her words of encouragement, she smiled getting off the disabled ramp, she turned around the school gates in front of her. “Come on, I’ll show you around! “Milo said optimistically, unaware that he was about to walk into the fire hydrant. “ Milo watch out for the-“  
Too late.  
“.... fire hydrant… “She said as she pretty much heard him whimper from the impact. “Milo? Are you okay?! “ Melissa and Zack say at the same time as they rushed past at least 50 students to get to him.  
Milo nodded, visibly not looking okay, Kiera frowned, as slight guilt settled in her stomach. “Sorry Milo. “She spoke shyly.  
“Awe, don’t apologise Kiera! I’m fine, just a scrape! “Milo said, showing her his knee. She smiled, getting a Band-Aid from his Mary Poppins backpack, he smiled and nodded, allowing her to put the Band-Aid on.  
“ there! All better! “She says enthusiastically.  
“We’d better get to class, we’ll be late otherwise! I don’t want to be late for my first day! “Milo and the group nodded running into the school as the dashed past at least three teachers to get to their classroom before Bradley Nicholson could make fun of them for being late.

They arrived in their classroom, Bradley staring at them, or more importantly, staring at the new girl who was following slowly behind. “Who’s The newbie?” Bradley asked, smiling mysteriously.  
“ no one for you to bully, that’s for definite. “ Melissa clarified, before Bradley could make fun of a wheelchair.  
So, he was the bully of the school? Noted.

“What? Me bully? No! Melissa I have no idea where you’re getting that from! “  
Melissa rolled her eyes. Kiera moved the way from Bradley, feeling a pain of an easiness wash over her. “That guy gives me the creeps. “She said, her voice a fraction above a whisper. The rest of the group agreed and went to their seats, Kiera sitting next to Melissa, as the teacher entered the room.  
“ good morning students! “The teacher greets.  
“Good morning.” The students echo back, bored out of their minds. The teacher laughs, encouraging the new student she spotted to come up to the front.Kiera gladly did and wheeled up the front.  
“ class, this is Kiera Miller, why don’t you introduce yourself dear? “

Kiera nods. “I’m Kiera Miller! I’m 13 years old and I recently just moved here all the way from England! “The class ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ as she mentioned her home country. Bradley purposely raised his hand and asked. “Why is she in a dumb wheelchair? “Bradley asks, deliberately trying to make her upset.  
“Because I was born like this.” Kiera says truthfully. Then, Bradley decides to get up and mockingly imitate her causing every student in the classroom minus Milo, Melissa and Zack to laugh.  
Kiera frowned, looking down at her legs.  
“ Bradley Nicholson! We do not make fun of our students like that! “The teacher says, as Melissa guided Kiera back to their table and hugged her.  
“Ooh! I’m Kiera Miller! I’m in the wheelchair! Blah blah blah! I can’t walk! Blah blah blah! “ Bradley discriminated. The students continued to laugh at her.  
Kiera covered her ears trying to block out the hurtful discriminating words they were using against her, Milo rubbed her back telling her it was okay, she still kept her hands over her ears even after the insults stopped. Milo and Melissa guided her out the room with Zack following suit glaring at Bradley as he walked out the room.

Kiera broke down her body trembling.  
Hey, it’s okay… “Milo comforted, hugging his new friend. Melissa hugged her too, Zack standing guard at the doorway in case Bradley came out and made fun of her more.  
“Hey..” Melissa said soothingly. “It’s okay... Bradley is just being a snickerdoodle as usual! But in all seriousness though, you shouldn’t of mocked you like that, you can’t help being born like that.”  
My nodded.  
“Don’t worry, i’ve been called much worse.”  
Milo and Melissa look shocked at this information. She orders them to come closer as she whispers the word she was called, they gasped, even Zack Who hadn’t fully listened in gasped. “Wow, I can’t believe someone called you that, that must be really hurtful. “She nodded, wiping away the tier but managed to fall down.  
“ why would someone allow their kid to do that?! It’s not fair! They have no right! “ Zack shouting seriously.  
“ that’s just life, Zack. You have to learn to go on with it, even if the words people throw at you are hurtful. Well, I can’t stay out here forever, guess I have to face that idiot of a person now. “ Kiera says annoyed. The group laugh, walking into the classroom with the girl following behind them.

The teacher looked heartbroken and she saw Kiera wheel back in the classroom with the sad expression on her face.  
“Are you feeling any better? “So she asks, Kiera moved her thumb to the middle, wheeling past the teacher and over to Melissa Milo and Zack, Who already got started on the work, she wheeled to her part of the desk seeing being lodged work on it, she explained to the others that she couldn’t really write so they helped her fill-in the worksheet.

Once they finished the work, they turned to see Amanda smiling and waving.  
“ hola! “She greeted, Milo and Melissa waved back and said hello in English, Kiera waved back and said hello as well.  
“ so what are you guys up to after school? “She asks, blushing a little bit at the sight of Milo. “We were gonna chill Milo’s, with our new friend Kiera.” Amanda laughed, cutting the conversation short as she talked with Jenny.

So they entertain themselves by talking about each other’s favourite interests, until Bradley came and ruined the moment.  
He flicked a pencil at her, almost poking Kiera in the eye, Milo and Melissa turned around instantly glaring at Bradley. “What the heck is wrong with you?! You just poked her in the eye almost! Do you know she is partially blind? She can just see where she’s going, I don’t think it’s fair that you want to make her officially blind Bradley.” Zack said to him, as Bradley laughed in her face, saying something about her killing herself. Kiera throws at those words, she had tears streaming down her cheeks at this point, Milo hugged her as Melissa and Zack pushed Bradley away.  
“Kiera? Are you okay? “Milo asked, moving his hand up and down her face. She shook her head, her body shaking. Milo frowned wrapping her in another hug. “It’s okay.” He soothed, rubbing up and down her back as Zack and Melissa told the teacher about what Bradley had done.  
“ what Bradley said to me triggered some recent memories… My best friend passed away this summer due to epilepsy and other medical problems, it’s only been about a month since she passed away, and I...” Kiera stopped as her crying took over her.

Milo hug her tightly, wrapping a normal around her. The others return quickly to see her distraught, Milo explains what he just heard from her and they gasp, hugging their new friend. Milo glared at Bradley as he sniggered at her, today was going to be a long day.

A really really long day.

For the new girl on the block.


	2. Dr zone and Time Travellers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Zone marathon ensues. Kiera meets Sara, and some new friendships are born. And to make things a little more exciting 2 Time Travellers show up!  
> What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Knowing Milo, A lot could go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter fucking sucks!
> 
> But kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> Love y’all!

Well that could’ve gone better…

Her first day at Danville middle school and it was already hell! Great. Totally not playing déjà vu on her.  
Kiera Miller, Milo Murphy Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood left their burning fire of hell, and got on the school bus ready to meet Milo’s family and most likely and definitely get obsessed with this show called Dr zone. 

One annoying bus ride later, Milo and his friends arrive at his house. Melissa knocks on the door and what looks like Milo’s mother answers the door, she was wearing her hair up in a ponytail, with a purple shirt The sleeves halfway rolled up, and blue cliche ‘Mom Jeans’ that you would see a barbie doll mother wear, almost likely all the cartoons that a family dynamic has appeared in.  
“Oh hi Milo sweetie! Here for your marathon? Your sister has been talking about it all day! “  
Said sister was busy making popcorn for the crazy marathon they were going to have, she, because she was in high school, finished a few hours earlier then her brother and friends did, so on Milo’s lunch period, Milo explained that they made a new friend and she had never seen Dr zone in her life. Sara, obviously outraged demanded they have a Dr zone marathon. So she spent the rest of her day while her younger brother was at school making popcorn and cookies and brownies, and since it was a special occasion they decided to order pizza, because why the snickerdoodle not?

Sara Murphy walked out from the kitchen, balancing a huge bowl of popcorn on her head while balancing two full plates of brownies and cookies in both of her hands, she made backups, a lot of backups, just in case things go a little haywire. Knowing Milo they probably will.

“ come on guys! What are we waiting for?! “ Sara exclaimed impatiently, stamping her foot impatience.  
“now Sara, Kiera is processing all of this, give her a few minutes to actually get in the door and get her coat off. “  
Bridget replied to her impatient daughter. Bridget helped Kiera Get her coat off thanks to some guidance from her, Bridget placed the coat neatly on the coathanger as Sara stood there hovering impatiently.  
“ where do I sit, Ma’am?” Kiera asked politely, Bridget smiled at the formality.  
“Oh no need to be so formal honey, Mrs Murphy or Bridget will do fine! Can you get out of your wheelchair at all? If you can I can help you sit on the couch and I can prop you up with some cushions?”  
Kiera liked the sound of that idea, she nodded and Bridget helped her onto the couch and propped her up with some cushions..

Bridget smiled, making sure she was comfortable before allowing her teenage daughter to get on the couch, but reminding her to be careful because she could may or may not hurt easily.  
“Hi, I’m Kiera! Nice to meet you, Sara! I’m excited to watch Dr zone! I’ve heard good things from your brother about it, so must be good! “  
Sara laughed, looking at her brother’s friend.  
“It’s amazing! It’s sooo good!!!” Sara replied excitedly, getting a drink for herself and her new friend.  
Everyone got on the couch, being careful of Kiera sat next to Sara, due to her vision impairment Sara explained some details that Kiera couldn’t quite see, she noted all of them and by the time the pizza was here they were already on the third season, Veronica laughing as she heard the familiar TV show background music.  
Bridget called for the pizza, the teenager next to the younger teenager asked her if she wanted some pizza, she nodded, implying that it must be split up for her to eat, the older teenager took this into account and got her a plate with some pizza a cookie and a brownie on it. “Let me know if there’s anything else I can get you.” She asked politely, the younger teenager nodded going back to what would most likely become her new favourite obsession.

About two hours into the marathon had past, pizza was eaten, sure enough Milo did cause a little bit of mayhem and they didn’t need the Baggott brownies and cookies, but who is caring? Not them that’s for sure.  
Dr Doofenshmirtz, The one that was sitting on the left arm of the chair came and joined them an hour and their marathon, being told to shut The sprinkle up’ by Sara multiple times, Who threatened to pop his balloon friend if he spoiled any more of the show, which quite frankly, Kiera was getting invested in and if there was one thing Sara knew about being an obsessed Superfan of something, when introducing someone new to the series, you never spoil ANYTHING! It was a sacred rule of any fandom, when someone new enters, never spoil anything!  
All the kids squealed over their favourite ship becoming canon, Heinz just sat there keeping his eye glued on the TV so he wouldn’t ramble on about something totally unrelated to the show.

How about halfway through The marathon, five hours and 15 minutes to be exact, they heard a loud crash emanating from the roof. Bridget supposed it was Martin Murphy, her husband falling off a ladder again, but no it turned out to be these futuristic guys from the future, apparently. Sara paused the show annoyed, getting annoyed at the time travellers for interrupting their doctors zone marathon. The older one, by the name of Cavendish, I apologised profusely for interrupting them, Kiera Felt a little bit at ease hearing another British accent besides her own family, she smiled and started the conversation with Cavaness about her favourite British sweets compared to what they have in Denville, the show never got unpaused because everyone was debating on their favourite guilty pleasure of a treat to even care about the TV anymore.

Well, after that the bed ended sourly by Milo and Melissa claiming that their candies were better and everyone else minus Cavendish agreeing, The debate was finally over. Afterwards some minor arguing in sued, but The younger Time Traveler by the name of Dekoda, stepped in and riled Cavendish back in, and reminded him why they were here in the first place.

“Well, we came here to welcome a new member to our town! I hope you like the zoo because I’m gonna take you there every day!”  
“Oh! Oh! Dekoda! Sing the zoo song!” Doofenshmirtz asked, both Cavendish and the kids cringed as Dakota started to sing.  
“We're going to the zoo,  
we're going to the zoo,  
and then we're gonna see some animals!

We're going to the zoo,  
we're going to the zoo,  
and then we're gonna see some animals!  
we're gonna see some animals!”

Dekoda sang happily, as Kiera claps happily at the time traveller singing.  
“Awe! That was a cute song Dekoda!” Kiera exclaimed as the rest of the kids cringed. She could see why though, it got repetitive really quickly, so she opted before he could even say it again that she would only like to hear it that one time, he didn’t agree to it at first but when Cavendish warned him he did.

Cavendish looked at his old pocket watch at the time and excused them both and explained that they should go. Bridget nodded and showed them to the door, they waved goodbye as all five of the kids waved and shouted goodbye in unison with each other.  
“ so, what did you think of the first five seasons? “Sara asked, awaiting her answer.  
“I LOVED IT!!!!! We should totally continue the rest of it next time! Oh! Oh! How about we just have a day me and you and we get to know each other and watch Dr zone?!”  
Sara pretty much bounded off her seat, hugging her new best friend. Milo and his other friends smiled happily as they realise they have a new Dr. zone fan.

“I have a show for you to watch Sara! It’s awesome you’re gonna love it!!” Kiera says, Typing something into her iPad then giving it to the older teenager. She watched the trailer and was already hooked, they made a plan for this Saturday, they would finish the end of Dr zone and then they would watch Tracy beaker to get Sara obsessed with that show too.

“ well kids, it’s getting late I think Kiera needs to go home.” Bridget said, she agreed and got back into her wheelchair, she gave all of her new Friends her phone number, and wheeled home.  
When she got home, her family were on their computers barely noticing she was home. Sighing, she got their attention and asked to be put to bed, they obliged and say good night to her.

A few hours into the night.

Both her parents started fighting, she covered her ears and started to cry. Her phone had been on the charger so she decided to text Sara, she would text Milo, but he explained to her during lunch period that he was planning on getting a good sleep tonight. So she couldn’t interrupt that.  
So she texted his sister instead.

Kiera❤️: ‘Hey, Sara? Are you awake??’ She typed, quickly sending it to Sara.  
Sara quickly replied. Sara🍪: ‘Yeah, I’m awake, I was about to head to bed tho... :p what’s up?’  
The fighting got louder.  
Kiera ❤️: ‘My parents are fighting....:(they’ve been fighting for three hours...😭😭💔💔💔  
Sara🍪: ‘Awee...:( i’m sorry, you wanna call me and I can comfort you? ❤️😭’  
Kiera❤️: ‘yeah please...’

Sara rang her and she answered the phone in tears.  
“Hey... shh shh, it’s okay.... it’s all okay....” Sara comforted down the phone line as Kiera’s crying got louder. Sara shushed her, calming her down, trying to distract her with Dr. Zone facts that wouldn’t reveal any spoilers, of course. Do avoid no spoilers Sara opted for the other to talk about her favourite show.

Which they did for a long time, until she fell asleep, Sara stayed on the phone with her all night, wincing as she heard Kiera’s Family fighting mixed with her sobbing. She woke up in a horrible mood crying and upset as the fighting still hasn’t stopped, Sara was still with her until she had to go to school they hung up as she went into school not the same optimistic girls she was 24 hours ago.

What she wouldn’t give to go back to the Dr zone marathon last night, what she wouldn’t give to go back to those hours those happy times… Compare to now… Oh what she wouldn’t give to go back to that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that!  
> kudos And comments are deeply appreciated thank you!


	3. The project problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting paired up with the bully of the school was anyone’s idea of hell! Bradley especially didn’t want to be paired up with the new girl! But, it turns out they have a lot more in common than some might think.
> 
> Underneath does Bradley Nicholson have a heart of gold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this amazing work right here! (At least the first half is)  
> Go check them out!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972813/chapters/49869089
> 
> I know, my story kind of sucks but I like writing with my oc’s!  
> So you’re going to have to deal with it! Sorry!

Getting paired up with the bully of the school was anyone's idea of hell! Bradley especially didn't want to be paired up with the new girl! So when their teacher paired them up, both Bradley Nicholson and Kiera Miller Both screamed like it was the end of the world, which, to them, it kind of was. I mean, hello! They were being paired with someone they didn't want to be paired with! How is that even fair?!  
Bradley did not deserve this type of treatment! 

Kiera doesn't deserve this torture!

UGH! LIFE WAS SO UNFAIR!!

Groaning, she wheeled over to his table head looking downwards. "Was this some kind of torture device the teachers set up for us? "Bradley groans monitoringley.  
" I guess it was. " Kiera replied, but with no monotone in her voice. "What did the teacher want us to do the project on?" Bradley asked, unamused.

He didn't pay attention to the teacher?!

He, didn't, pay, any, fricking, attention, to, the, fricking teacher?!

" you didn't pay any attention to the fricking teacher?! Bradley! Really? If we're gonna be partners, please don't make my life even more hell then you already have! Please!"  
Bradley rolled his eyes.  
" oh come on! Don't roll your eyes at me!"  
Bradley purposely rolled his eyes again.  
" Bradley! "She shouted, paranoid.

If this was one way to make up for the first day of school, the teacher was definitely in the bad books. This was not Kiera's ideal partnership, she would love to work with anyone else.  
Mort.  
Lydia.  
Amanda.  
Crystal.  
Any of those students would be fine! But no, the teacher had to make her second day at Danville middle school even more hell! Great. Because of this she would most likely have to cancel the rest of her Dr zone marathon with Sara for this stupid project! Great.

Clearing her thoughts Kiera sighed deeply, turning to her partner who she would have for the next two weeks and explain to them what the teacher wanted them to do their project on.  
" she said she wanted us to do a project on our home and living situations... "She trailed off, looking down as the word quieted, surprisingly, concerning Bradley. "You okay?" He asked, his tone surprisingly gentle. She looked back up at him with glassed over eyes, tears threatening to spell over them. Bradley looked at her, feeling a new emotion or a new feeling he never experienced before...

Sympathy.

Bradley felt a funny feeling in his stomach, did his heart just grow three times like the grinch?  
Did he have a resolution for world hunger? Okay, maybe not that good, but yeah.  
Bradley reached out his hand and offered it to the now crying girl in front of him, she took it and squeezed his hand, not before looking at him with the 'is this okay?' look. She nodded, giving him her hand as he squeezed it lightly. "I see that this is a hard subject for you to talk about? "Bradley assumed, another nod.  
"B-b-but we have to do this for our PSD class, we can't just skip on it. I actually want to get an A on this test." She said sniffing, as Bradley got her a tissue. "Are your parents the 'perfect Grade parents' where they expect you to get the highest grade in all subjects? "She shook her head.  
" no, they're the 'Control your emotions.' Or, 'Kiera stop lying to everyone!' Type of parents, yeah, they love to bury themselves in a heap of lies. But I've just grown immune to it, I guess? They don't listen to me a lot, because I can't control my emotions, I overexaggerate constantly, and I am obsessed with kids shows Particularly a kids show about a Doritoand taco falling in love with each other. But they don't tell me I need to grow up, they just call me names like childish, or actually compliment that I'm watching some kind of 'grown-up show.' So yeah, that's what my family life is like. Yeah, I know, you're gonna pity me, aren't you? You're going to be so glad once this project is over, aren't you? Come on, go ahead, say it to my face. "

But Bradley didn't.

Instead, he got up, he came around to her, and hugged her?

Like a Christmas ornament she broke.

Why was he doing this? Was it a bet? Was it to get something in return?

Why did he hug her?  
Instead of questioning it, however, she latched on to his embrace, scooping every second of his oddly nice Cologne.

Bradley hugged her, moving his hand up and down her back in calming motions, As she gripped back he hugged her her until her crying softened. Bradley smiled, pulling away as the teacher dismissed them.

Bradley met her at their lockers.

“ why did you hug me? “She said after a moment, Bradley stared at her, his gaze fixed on her long and sharp nails.  
“ i’ll answer your question if you answer mine, okay? Are your nails deliberately this long so you can harm yourself? “He asks, his voice soft. She flinches, clenching her fingers in the palm of her hand. “No, I don’t do it to harm myself! I have difficulty cutting my nails, I always struggle.” She said, truth in her words. Bradley nodded solemnly. “Okay. “He said.  
“ and why did I hug you? I honestly don’t really know, something inside of me just...”  
“ changed in you?”  
Bradley nodded. “And… I’m sorry, about… You know, discriminating you… I realise now that it wasn’t nice of me.”  
“ okay, who set you up to be nice to me? “ Kiera asked, her voice angry.  
Bradley sighed. “ no one, no one set me up… I wanted to do this because… I knew better, I knew better and I shouldn’t of done that. I’m really really sorry.” He said, meaning every word. She smiled, opening her arms out for another hug, which he strangely, gladly accepted. He smiled at her handing her his phone number.  
“ need anything at all, don’t hesitate to call me. “He spoke softly, going over and joining his friend. Unaware that Melissa, Milo and Zack had witnessed the whole thing, she turned to see them, with heartfelt expressions on their faces.  
“Awe.... well wasn’t that sweet? “Melissa said sweetly. Kiera started to blush.  
“ I told you he is not heartless… “She spoke, he really seems genuine, once you get to know him that is. I think the whole Lily fiasco is a mask to hide who he really is underneath. Kind, sweet and gentle… I didn’t like the fact that we were getting paired together but now that he kind of understands me… I hope it won’t be so bad.”  
“ i’m sure you’ll do awesome! “Milo spoke optimistically, giving her a hug. “Thanks Milo! Well I am off to physiotherapy right now, see you at lunch!”

After physiotherapy.

“Hi guys!” Kiera greeted with a warm smile, they greeted her back with the same warm smile, Zack helping her get her lunch out. “Here.” He spoke, opening her sandwiches up, opening her chips up and handing her her juice, she thanked him giving him a warm smile. He returned the smile, going back to his seat and eating his lunch.  
“What do they make you do in physiotherapy? “Melissa asks, curious.  
“ well, because of my disability… I don’t use my legs at all, so my physiotherapist keeps my legs active so they don’t seize up. Before I came here to the lunch hall I had to go to the nurses office to get some medication that I take three times a day to help my muscles not seize up… I also do some hand exercises and some arm exercises to make sure my other muscles don’t seize up either. “She spoke proudly. Melissa nodded confidently and went back to her sandwich.

Later.

“Hi Bradley.” Kiera spoke meaning him at their lockers again.  
He smiles warmly, fixing his glasses so he can see a bit better. “Hello. Are you ready to study? I got the worksheets we need. “He says, gesturing to the worksheets in his arms. She smiles and wheels beside him, as they headed to her place to start their studies


	4. The study session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their study session doesn’t end well.  
> Soon enough, Bradley finds out why.  
> And maybe, just maybe, Bradley may understand his study partner a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

They arrived at her back door, a paing of uneasiness washed over Bradley. As they were standing by the backdoor Bradley saw both of presumably Kiera's parents sit at their computer desks, Bradley looked over at her, then back at her parents. "Are they always like this, always on their computers? "Bradley asked, feeling concern wash over him. Kiera, Who stared at the back door, awaiting her parents to let her in nodded. "Every day, every hour, they don't even notice me. Well that's partially my fault, I never go out of my room, because they fight constantly, and they just deny every time I hear them self, I just keep my mouth shut around here. "

Bradley felt his chest ache at her words, no child should ever have to go through that... At all. Finally after Bradley knocking aloud enough presumably Kiera's dad answered the door, he smiled and let them both in. "Hi. "She said to fill the silence, Bradley cringed at how awkward he replied with: "Hello sweetpea."  
No hug?  
No kiss on the forehead even?  
Just, 'hello sweetpea.' In one of the most boring tones Bradley had ever heard, Bradley looked over to see a sad expression plastered on her face as she explained why Bradley was here. Their relationship looked so strained.... like she hadn't been hugged in years....

Bradley followed her to her room, as her father followed behind with a chair. He said the chair down leaving them to it. "Are you okay? "Bradley asked, very concerned. "Your father looked like he hadn't hugged you in years, and your relationship... Just... Looked so, strained... are you sure that's the person that conceived you? All I see is just an older version of me... And I would never treat my future children this way, I would never sound like that in front of them, I would at least have some life to my voice. Seriously, I thought my father was worse... Cigarette hanging out of his mouth? Headset on? Both computers turned on? Totally oblivious to you? How The hell do you live like this?" He asks, quickly writing everything he saw down onto the worksheet.

"I don't." Kiera Replied, her voice almost breaking. "I don't want to live like this... I know not every family is perfect and families have worst situations then I do, but all I want to do is spend one day with my family... No arguing, no fighting, no lying that everything is okay... I just want one day where I can be the perfect family, or what I consider the 'perfect Family.' I have tried talking to them about it, but I get the same response every time... So I have just given up. "Bradley wrote this down, very concerned.

Soon enough, the door opened, another sickeningly fake hello emanated from her father's mouth. "Looks like my oldest brother is home." Kiera replied sadly. Bradley frowned. "How many siblings do you have?" He asked, putting his hand on her own for a comfort.  
"3." She replied. Bradley nodded, squeezing her hand.  
"Younger then me, and the attention huggers out of the house." Kiera says. Bradley frowned, writing every word down, as the task was to spend an evening at the others house, asking them questions about their family and their living situation to get to know the person better. But everything Bradley heard from his partner made him either want to throw up or burst into tears because of how sad this was.

He knew his situation was bad, but this? This was a whole new level of bad!  
Ignoring your daughter for unknown reasons?  
Lying?  
Oh this was horrible!  
Now he wishes he wasn't such a jerk... Now he wishes he hadn't said anything about killing herself, because he'd imagine her wanting to, and that broke his heart even more.

Kiera's father came back in with presumably her dinner. It looked disgusting! Was she forced to eat this? Every day?  
" did you want this for your dinner? "Bradley asked, turning to face her as she fiddled with the Hamwich, Looking like she had this meal 1 million times before. "Sometimes. "She admits.  
" do you even like that? "He asks, looking at her still fiddling with it. "I get bored of them... But I'd rather eat then starve." She says, as she practically forced it down her throat. Bradley just watched in pure heartbreak as she kept forcing down the same food until there was none left on her plate, oh my God it was heartbreaking to watch! She looked so disgusted! Bradley just wanted to run into her kitchen and get her something decent to eat, instead of all this junk food!

How could she even live like this?! How?  
At least Bradley's parents had a valid reason to ignore him!  
This was just straight up sad! Ignoring your own kids to spend almost 24 hours on a video game, talking to people all over the world who don't know anything about your situation, or only hear what they want to hear about your living situation? Bradley couldn't live like this! So how was she?

And then he heard it. The start of what he would come to here for the rest of their two weeks together.

Her parents finding.

Bradley's heart broke as he heard her sob, putting down the food and just bursting into tears. He put the worksheet down putting it under his books and pulling her into a hug, letting his shirt get stained by her tears.  
"Every day..." she cried out, Bradley hold her just feeling so awful... How could she cope? By the looks of things, she clearly couldn't... By the looks of things she wanted to leave, and to be honest, he couldn't say he blamed her.

He stroked her back lovingly letting her know it was okay.  
"Alexa." She whispers, as the Amazon echo turned blue as she asked for a song request. The music was just as sad as her mood, but Bradley listened to the lyrics and understood why she chose it, as her parents continued fighting she cried loudly as the music emanated how she felt, tears streamed down her cheeks like no tomorrow, Bradley was almost going to cry himself, that's how torturous this was. 

No wonder she felt so uncomfortable to talk about this.

How could anyone live like this?

Being yelled at for not being able to control your motions, being yelled dad for lying about your family situation when you know the truth.  
How could anyone, how could she live like this?  
Bradley just didn't understand.  
The song kept looping, but Bradley wasn't focused on that... He was focused on his study partner, crying in his arms, trying so hard to force herself to smile, trying so so hard. But it wouldn't come, Bradley hummed the song to her softly as he asked the Amazon echo to stop. He hummed softly, rubbing up and down her back as her parents continued to fight.

Hours into the flight went by, all of her siblings shouting and crying over the same thing, her parents denying everything, her siblings denying the fact that they’re denying everything, honestly how were they still alive?  
“I’m sorry Bradley… I didn’t want her study session to turn into this… “Bradley shook his head.  
“No, don’t be sorry… I should be the one that’s sorry. You shouldn’t have to live like this, no child should… How can’t you go on like this? How do you manage this?”  
“I... Don’t know....” she replied honestly, Bradley looked at her sad. “I’m calling Melissa and your friends, they need to see this...” she nodded, and allowed Bradley to text her.

Bradley😈: ‘Hey, Melissa?’  
Melissa👊: ‘ Bradley? What’s wrong why are you texting me? Did Milo leave his anchor in your locker again?’  
Bradley😈: ‘No... it’s more serious than that… Come to Kiera’s... she’s distraught, I don’t want to mention it here in case The conversation gets leaked... but all I can say is you need to see for yourself.’  
Melissa👊: OMG wow… Okay? I’ll be right over! Should I bring the others too?’  
Bradley turned to face Kiera, “Can Milo and Zack come too?” She nods her head.  
Bradley😈: ‘Yes, you can. Here’s her address. ******’  
Bradley puts the phone down and waited.

Soon enough, Melissa Milo and Zack made it.  
On their way in, they could see what Bradley meant… They each winced at the of her family fighting. They quickly made it to her room, grabbing a chair from the living room for each of them and sitting down on the chairs and seen her so distraught.  
“We see what you mean, Bradley… Wow, how can she live like this? “Melissa asks, putting her hand on Kiera’s back.  
“I don’t.” Kiera replies, looking at her friends, they hug her and smile. “Are you okay? “Milo asks, she smiles a little before frowning. “Not really, Milo. It’s been about three hours since the fight started, and I don’t think it’ll stop. “She says sadly, her friends look at her with the same sad expression on their faces. “Aww..” Melissa says, hugging her friend. “I’m sorry. “She said, not trying to sound pitiful.  
“Thank you, guys. I appreciate you coming, thank you too Bradley.” She says gratefully, they smile at her hugging her again.

The next day.

Kiera met Milo Melissa and Zack at their lockers. “Hi guys!” She cheered, wheeling over to them. “Hi! Are you feeling any better? “Milo asked. “Meh.” She replied, as Melissa took her rucksack off the back of her wheelchair and placed it in her locker. “Yeah, I hope everything is okay. I take it you didn’t finish the first task? But that’s okay, me and Milo didn’t either, did with Milo? “Milo shook his head. “Nope! Murphy’s Law kept getting in the way.”  
Kiera laughed. “As usual.” She laughed.

Yeah, today was going to be an exceptional day at Danville middle school.


	5. Perfect

Kiera sat, in her wheelchair, giving Bradley Nicholson gentle squeezes her hand. They have finished what they needed to do over at hers, so now it was time to go over to Bradley‘s place. “You okay?” She whispers, squeezing his hand back when he squeezed it a little tighter. “Just nervous… I don’t want them treating you like I have, which I-I.. apologise for. “He says nervously, squeezing her hand even tighter than before. “Bradley… Look at me, please? “He turns to face her.  
“ I forgive you… I forgive you, what you did was wrong, yes, but unlike some people you learn from your mistakes, others just don’t seem to care. But you, you know when you’ve made a mistake… You won’t rest until you put it right, that’s what I like about people, people that would do anything and everything until they get what they fixed just right, it doesn’t have to be bum smack perfect, but the effort really shows. “She said, smiling up at him, he smiled up at her squeezing his hand again against hers. “I’m here....” she comforted, still not letting go of his hand. After another few seconds he lets go, knocking on his door and waited. Shortly after a man presumably looking like Bradley’s father answered The door, wearing a business suit bowtie and all. 

She yelped backwards. “ he is terrifying… “She whisper cries, whimpering. “It’s okay… I won’t let him hurt you, I promise.” Bradley whispers back, she nods awaiting her next instruction. “May we come in? I have a study session. “Bradley says, his father looks at him disapprovingly, “ Bradley Nicholson! What have I told you about having friends over? “He says, his voice very angry. “Especially someone like her.” She whimpers again, Bradley stands over her protectively. “You, Dare, say, one, word, to her. “Bradley threatens. His father didn’t move, Bradley moved backwards a bit more protecting her a little more. “Bradley… Come in, and leave that girl. “His father orders, Bradley doesn’t move. “No, we’re doing a project father, you let us in or I fail. We wouldn’t want that now, would we? I thought perfect boys always had perfect grades, isn’t that what you told me? I believe so, so if you would let us in that would be fantastic.” He says, still not moving from where he was standing. “Henry dear? Please check these plans would you? “Presumably Bradley’s mother asked, but still his father didn’t move.

The mother came to the door to see what the commotion was, when she saw her husband standing in the doorway and someone in a wheelchair with her son she growled. “Bradley, what have we told you about inviting friends over? That’s a big no-no, you know the rules. “She says, coming out of the house and staring her son right in the eye, but Bradley didn’t move. “Well, I guess I’m just going to have to fail. “He says, smugly. This time both of his parents jump and allow them both inside.

Once inside Kiera looked around the house, taking mental notes she could add to her worksheet. Bradley led her to his room, closing the door behind him. Kiera almost broke into instant tears, they hated her… And, that’s probably why Bradley hated her too. Bradley coaxed her forward, moving his finger closer to him gesturing her forward, she slowly moved towards him as he moved closer cupping her cheeks in his hands, brushing away the tears that brimmed the corners of her eyes. “You’re safe with me… “  
He promised. She smiled at him, placing her hands were his hands were for reassurance.  
She was safe.  
She was safe. “Thank you… “She whispered, he nodded going and sitting down ready to ask her questions about what she thought of his place, honest opinions were only allowed to be shared. “It’s terrifying! Your mother and father makes me want to have a straight up panic attack! I don’t even know why we were given the task in the first place? It’s just hurtful and I don’t like it. “Bradley nodded, agreeing completely. “I agree, but I guess the teacher wanted us to see different living situations… It’s like you said yesterday, some people have worse living situations than we do, so the teacher wanted us to see how we all react to the different places. I’m also guessing we were paired together because we both have similar parenting issues, your mother and father don’t notice you, where is mine expect me to be perfect but still never notice me. “He spoke, she nodded looking at him with a weary smile.

Well, after finishing the task, Bradley and Kiera decided to actually get to know each other instead of just relating to their family issues. “So… What are you into? “Bradley asked, moving his glasses up to see better.  
“ I like Broadway musicals, anything to do with the performing arts, really. I also like kids shows as I mentioned earlier, I also love music, like Halsey, Faith Marie and lots of other artists, including the LumberZack’s.” Bradley chuckles. “Of course you would. “He said, no harshness to his tone.  
“ well, what about you? “She asks.  
“I like space.” He replied shyly.  
“Ooh!” Kiera says, intrigued.  
“ I also love music, I’ve been playing the guitar since I was little, would you... like to hear some? “Bradley asks nervously.  
“Yeah! And don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.” Bradley smiled, getting out of his acoustic guitar smiling, Kiera smiled back as Bradley started to play.  
“Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying...” Bradley sang softly, Kiera smiled at him as she started to sing.  
“Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard...” she saying into him, looking at him right in the eye. She never noticed how his eyes sparkle like that, weird.  
Both: “Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday.”  
They sing together, smiling at each other warmly. Bradley never noticed how sparkly her eyes get, weird.  
“And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair...” he sings, staring into her eyes, smiling.  
“Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now...” she sings softly, smiling at Bradley who was still smiling at her.  
“Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday.”  
They sing together again, both smiling.

“I....I never knew you could sing that well, your voice is beautiful. “Bradley complimented.  
Kiera blushed. “T-thanks, you sing beautiful too.” She complimented back.  
Bradley blushed. “ thank you. “He says smiling warmly.

“Thanks for making today a lot more fun… “Bradley spoke.  
“Um-hmm.” She replied, noticing the way she blushed at him.  
They smiled and talked for a bit, before Bradley made them something to eat. “Hope you don’t mind, at least it’s better than what you were yesterday, wouldn’t you agree? “ she nodded, unable to hide the blush of her face. He laughed, handing her the ball so she could eat it. They spent a few more hours talking and laughing before it was time for their Study session to hand. Bradley came over to guide her out of the door, but there they were, those Beautiful yet sad brown eyes, just looking to be rescued. He came closer, taking her hands on his own. “ you’re okay. “He whispers, guiding her out to his hallway before showing her to the door.


	6. Dear 2045

The next day in Danville middle school.  
Kiera and her friends were at their lockers. "So... how'd it go at Bradley's place last night...?" Melissa asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Zack crossed his arms. "Melissa! Would you stop shipping classmates with each other? This isn't anime." Zack says, paranoid at his classmates for presuming such intimacy. "What? I'm just saying. You saw the way she acted on Tuesday! She was blushing when Bradley gave her his phone number! So it's clearly obvious she and he like each other! "Zack rolled his eyes. 

" did you forget he was bullying her on the first day of school? "Melissa now rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know, but it's like she said. Maybe the bully fiasco is a mask to hide who he truly is underneath, a sweetheart!"  
" says the girl who he likes! "Milo fired back.  
"Oh shut it! "Melissa says.  
Kiera sighed deeply. "Guys come on, we have to get to class, today we're learning about the environment." Kiera says, going to her classroom, Milo Zach and Melissa following.

They arrive in the classroom, no teacher in sight. "Where's The teacher?" Lydia asks, Milo shrugs and sits down at his table. Then Cavendish and Dekoda walk into the classroom. "Cavendish? What are you doing here? " Dekoda comes to the front of the class. "We heard from Dr D that you guys are learning about the environment, and what the world would look like in 2045, well kids, me and Cavendish over here are gonna actually show you what 2045 will look like."  
Bradley laughed. " by what exactly? Taking pictures? "The younger Time Traveler glared at him. "Shut up kid, we're the teachers now, you got that? "Bradley nodded quickly. "Good. "He said, gesturing to Cavendish. "Right here in my hands is a pocket watch time Machine. I will set it to the year 2045, instantly all of us should be transported to that year. Then we will show you local landmarks that you know from today, and see what's changed about them in the next 20 or so years, understood? "The kids nodded. "Good."

The year 2045.

Dekoda and Cavendish along with the students arrive in the year 2045, the students gasp. Milo covering his mouth, walking around seeing his town changed so much. "What happened....?" Milo asked, his voice small.  
"We didn't take care of the Earth, and now it's like a wasteland. Climate change got too bad, there's too much rubbish on the ground so everyone's given up, They left it too late and now the human race is pretty much dead. "Cavendish says truthfully.

Every student with the time travellers gasped.  
Even Amanda started to cry, Milo comforted her. Kiera started to cry too. "Oh my goodness! "Bradley exclaims, probably the most moved. He hugged Kiera tightly against him stroking her hair as she cried. "We ruined the Earth..." she says with a shaky voice, Bradley squeezes her hand lovingly. "That TikTok girl was right.... we were killing the Earth. "Lydia says quietly, Cavendish puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We can prevent this you know?" Dekoda says, the kids look at them confused. "We can still save the Earth, but we all need your help. You children can prevent this if you throw your rubbish away in trash cans, recycle anything reusable." The kids nodded, the time travellers smiled at them. "Can you guys think of ways to save the Earth? "The younger Time Traveler asks, the kids smile and they all raise their hands giving different answers.

"Good." Dekoda says, "Now we're gonna show you local landmarks that most of you kids will know, walk single file behind me and don't go in front of me, understood?" The kids nodded following him. They made it to The googolplex mall,the younger 10 travellers stood in front of the landmark gesturing his hand towards it. "Googolplex Mall. What do you notice about it? "The kids gasper looking at the mall, Melissa walks over picking up a broken sign with the name of the location on it. " The paint has chipped off, there is garbage everywhere! It's not even got one single Store anymore..." One of the students replied.  
Dekoda nodded.  
"Yeah. Most of them all closed down because they couldn't make any fur coats and jewellery or anything made out of animals because we killed them all." Dekoda says almost crying about the animals because he won't be going to see any more animals at the zoo, because society killed them all. Cavendish pulled him into a hug, calming him down. "It's alright friend, when we go back we can go to the zoo if you want to. “ Dekoda liked that idea as he smiled warmly. 

He checked the time on his actual watch, back in the present year it was almost time for the environmental lesson to end, the time travellers gathered the children and took them back to the year they were in, 2016. 

The kids arrived back in the classroom, The majority of them scared and upset that if they didn’t do anything, the Earth would become a wasteland and the human race would be dead. Both time travellers felt a bit guilty for taking them to that year but they knew it would be easier to show them instead of estimating what would happen, maybe then, it would spark some sense into them that actually help, and maybe get the adults to help too.

Meanwhile outside in the halls.

“Hey Kiera!” Lydia greeted with a bubbly warm smile, that accentuated with her pink and bright style outfit.  
“Hi Lydia! What can I do ya for?” Kiera asked with the same smile on her face. Lydia giggled, “well, it’s not what you can do for me, I want to offer you somewhere in our theatre group! Bradley told me that you love Broadway musicals! Well, I spoke with my drama teacher after Bradley texted me last night, and she wants to give you a trial run! And if you love it, you will be part of my theatre group!” Kiera almost exploded, as she bounced out of her seat. “Lydia I love you right now! Thank you! “  
Lydia smiled, giving her a big hug. Kiera returned the big hug and smiled again warmly. “Thanks again Lydia! Oh, I almost forgot! When is the trial run? “Lydia laughed. “ whenever you want it to be! Just let me know and I can sort it out with my drama teacher! Okay? “She nodded warmly, before heading off to join Milo and the others.

With Milo Melissa and Zack.

“And then she was all like ‘woah what the heck?’ And I was like: ‘No, I don’t have time for you!’ And then she just never spoke to me again! “Melissa concluded, is she finished her story which Kiera only managed to catch the end of but she still was intrigued nonetheless. “Hey guys! What are you guys talking about? “Melissa smiles. “Just some old friends of mine, right Milo? “Milo nodded. “ they weren’t really friends with me, so I would often let Melissa play with them while I played alone. “Milo said, not saddened by the situation at all. “And recently they want to be friends with me again, and I told them I don’t have time for them, they move down and clearly so have I. Why can’t people understand that? “ Melissa vented paranoid. 

Kiera Gave her a sympathetic smile, before wrapping her and a hug. “It’s okay Melissa, you don’t have to refund them. You have all of us, you don’t need those people if they’re going to exclude people because of something they have, that’s not fair, I’ve had my fair share of exclusions, And they’re not fun. But don’t worry, you have all of us!”  
She says with a warm smile Melissa appreciate this and smiles back.

“So… What is our next task for PSD? “ Milo asks.  
“ we have to look at the results we gathered over the first two days, and then discuss what we can do to make it better. Then you have to design your ideal living situation and compare it to the one you have now, after that you will have to go back to each other’s houses to see if anything has changed since the first time you went there, I honestly don’t know why but it said so on the work sheet, so that’s what we have to do.”  
Milo nodded, asking Melissa to write it down so Murphy’s Law wouldn’t ruin the paper and make him lose everything.

“Hey Bradley!” Kiera says, Bradley smiles. “Hey, do you have the other tasks we need to do? “She nods. “Here!” She says, giving him the task list. “Thank you, is it alright if you come over today? I have an appointment with a autistic specialist, and as usual, mother and father won’t attend. “ Kiera nodded, frowning. “ of course Bradley… I didn’t know you had autism, but I’d be glad to help! “ Bradley smiles and nods. “I have difficulty understanding social cues… I got diagnosed when I was 5.” He said looking down. She puts Her hand on his, he smiled squeezing back. “ thank you. “He said, leaving her Milo Melissa and Zack alone by their lockers


	7. I’ll meet here for you

Milo Melissa and Zack all look at each other confused. “ I didn’t know Bradley was autistic. “Milo said after a moment.  
Melissa rolled her eyes. “It’s probably just a last minute ‘I got too lazy to write why Bradley hates us so much’ thing..”  
“Melissa! Stop breaking the fourth wall.” Milo said.  
“Did he just...?”   
“Yes. Yes he did Zack, when will you learn the obvious?”  
“Sorry.”

Kiera sat there, stunned . “ I thought I was the crazy one.... I thought talking to yourself was weird, but this is just a whole new level of weird. “She says to her self.  
She moves closer to her friends, slightly offended that they would think Bradley’s autism is fake. “Guys, do you know what you just did? You discriminated Bradley! Now do you see why I got upset on the first day of school? You can’t just do that! Your mad at Bradley for discriminating me yet when you think he is faking having autism you discriminate him! Autism is a invisible disability, you can’t physically see if they have it or not, especially the type of autism Bradley has. Guys I love you, but I think you owe him an apology for speaking behind his back like that.” She said, her voice raising in the pitch as she got annoyed.

Milo looked at her, slight tilt present. “I’m sorry Bradley...” Milo said, walking up to him. Bradley smiles a little before applying. “It’s okay,” he says, going back to his locker. Kiera smiled approving me, giving them a thumbs up.  
“ see you guys later! I have physiotherapy again. “She says, waving back to them and wheeling off to physiotherapy.

After school.

“Hi Bradley!” Kiera says with a warm smile. Bradley didn’t respond, he was too busy pacing around his room, visibly looking distressed. “Bradley....” Kiera called out to him, wheeling a little bit closer. He didn’t stop pacing around the room, she could see that he was getting very upset. She reached her hand up to him, clasping it gently in her own.  
She sitting down in the chair, that was conveniently placed in the room, she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back lovingly like a mother rubbing their sick child’s back.

“I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound...” she sings to him, her finger patting a beat on his back to calm him down.

“Hi...” she says gently.  
“Hi.” He replies. Squeezing her a little tighter.  
“Shh, I know you’re distressed Bradley I know, but I’m right here okay? I’ll never leave you… I’ll always be with you. Are you anxious about talking to the specialist? Is that why you’re distressed? “She asked, waiting as long as she needed to for Bradley to respond. He responded with an nod.   
“ I get that too. I don’t like meeting new people either. “  
“ she’s not new, I’ve had her since I got diagnosed. But, I don’t like new people, that gave me no excuse to bully you though, I don’t know what caused it.”  
Kiera laughed. “ Bad character writing?”  
“ probably.” Bradley laughed back.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Kiera holding Bradley gently against her, calming him down before the specialist arrived.

The specialist soon arrived, knocking on Bradley’s door. “Bradley? Can I come in? “The specialist asked, her voice gentle.  
Bradley smiled softly and nodded. “Oh, who’s your friend? Usually Mort is with you.”  
“Me and Bradley our project partners, Ma’am.” Kiera says, giving Bradley’s shoulder a squeeze as he got tense when she asked. “Oh alright, I’m Ashley, Bradley’s autism specialist.” Ashley says, shaking Kiera’s freehand as the other was occupying itself by running her fingers through Bradley’s hair to calm him.

“ alright Bradley, when you’re ready… How are things going at home? I heard from your psychologist that things are not going the best, is that right? “Bradley nodded, very quiet, Kiera still running her fingers through his hair.  
“Oh, i’m sorry to hear that Bradley. “Ashley said, putting a hand on his knee. “Have you still been having any meltdowns? If yes, have they got an easier to manage or harder?”  
“.....I don’t know.” He answered truthfully.  
“ that’s okay, it’s okay not to know these types of things. Sometimes when you have them you don’t know how easier or harder it’s getting, and that’s okay. Have you been using the coping mechanisms we’ve discussed?”  
“I try to.” He admits.  
“Okay, i’ll let you digest what I’ve asked you, I’ll give you some space. “Ashley said, walking out the room. “You okay?” Kiera asked.  
“Yeah I’m fine, just getting overwhelmed.” Kiera nodded. “Do you wanted to come back in the room? Or do you feel like you won’t be able to cope? “She could see he was getting anxious again, she squeezed his hand lovingly. “I get it, it takes me awhile to digest things. Should I tell her that you don’t want her in the room any more? It’s obviously making you uncomfortable… Are you thinking what your parents might think, and that’s why you’re upset?” She asked, Bradley nodded. Kiera did the same and went to go and tell Ashley. “I’ll be right back. “She says quietly.

“ is he doing okay? “Ashley asks.  
Kiera shook her head. “No. He wasn’t doing well before you got here, and he is very anxious and overwhelmed… I don’t know if this usually happens with him but I think he’s just needing some space right now. “Ashley nodded understandingly. “That’s okay, I’ve been here for half an hour now anyway, half an hour is usually all Bradley can manage… He doesn’t like boatloads of information at once, he likes to process things slowly to make sure he understands them. “   
Kiera nodded, waving Ashley farewell before going back in the room to see once again I distressed Bradley.

She wheels up to him, wrapping her arm around him. “ is this okay? “She asks, Bradley shook his head, Kiera nodded, taking her arm off his shoulder, and placing her hand in his . “Better?” She asked quietly, Bradley nodded. “You did really well today… I am proud of you. “She says giving his hand a gentle squeeze as in alternate hug. “Thank you. “He replies, squeezing back.


	8. If you love someone let them go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing a friend is hard, especially only a month after it.  
> Kiera surprisingly distant away from them today something is surely off
> 
> But Milo and his friends Learn a valuable lesson about keeping their friends close to them, because one day you could have it, and the next you can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend who passed away four years ago (but this timeline is a month after it happened) 
> 
> Cherish your friends guys, really, cherish them. You never know what gonna happen.  
> :(

September 24 2016.

Just a normal date.

It was... Until something happened.

A month before this date, Kiera was told some shocking news that shocked her to her core.

Demi, her childhood friend for 10 years, passed away unexpectedly. Although her medical condition said otherwise, for 8 years of their friendship, they were separated. Due to her best friend constantly in and out of hospital with seizures and other problems, Kiera Felt a strong longing to be with her, but she knew she physically couldn't go because she didn't want to make her more sick. 

She did occasionally come and visit school when she was fit enough to return personally, but then she had feeding tubes .

Feeding tubes that would separate her from her classmates, feeding tubes that would torture her for many years.  
The poor girl was nothing like her classmates anymore, of course, they went to a adapted school, they all knew there was something different about them, but Demi would never be able to eat humanly without the support of a feeding tube. 

Kiera often wished she could help her, give her some magical power to make her friend all better, but if being in the hospital for 8 painful long years had told her anything, it told her that she wasn't going to get out anymore, they kept her in there to keep her safe. Things were different without her, things were different with her, it had just become the new normal to not expect her at school, but when she did show up that was a huge surprise even for the teachers.

A memory Kiera remembers fondly before Demi passing away made any memory with her painful to reminisce over. Was the time her and basically all her childhood friends sang together in the Christmas choir.  
All those parents staring at them, hundreds of children eyes singing aggressively loud along to the lyrics in front of them on little chairs as the other half of the children at the school stared back at them singing along smiling because it was Christmas.

Ah. They were good times. Kiera arrived back from memory lane her eyes tearstained. Remembering someone you lost only a month ago was hard, reminiscing about them was even harder. If it wasn't her imagination she swear she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder, she would've sworn it would've been Demi telling her it was okay, that she was still here she just couldn't see her yet because she wasn't a ghost like her.

At school.

Kiera's Friends noticed something about her today that was off, her happy positive demeanour was replaced with sadness and longing. Milo turned to Melissa who turned to Zack, The same exact expression plastered on their faces.  
" she's not herself today. "Milo spoke, his optimism only partly there.  
" yeah, I've noticed that too. She came in this morning in a really upset mood, like she'd been crying. Do either of you know what's going on? "Melissa enquired, her male friends shook their heads.  
"Well, she did tell me something about someone she knew passing away this summer. "Milo thought, speaking his thought out loud.  
"Oh, maybe that's why she is sad... " Zack says, now feeling sad at the realisation. "Maybe we should give her some space today guys... Maybe she needs some time to grieve. "Melissa pipes up, feeling like she could somehow relate to the situation.  
The boys nodded, Milo looking longingly into The school corridors, where he saw her not long ago. Melissa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "don't worry, Milo... She'll be okay... She probably just needs some space right now. "Melissa comforted.  
Milo nodded, wrapping an arm around Melissa who squeezed him back.

At lunch.

Milo Melissa and Zack all sat at the usual table, waiting for Kiera to to join them.  
After about 10 minutes, she arrives but doesn’t sit with them. Milo Melissa and Zack look confused as they saw her set by herself, on a completely different table. “That’s weird… “Milo enquires. “Usually she sits with us. “ Zack puts a comforting hand on Milo. “Maybe she just needs some space today. She doesn’t hate us, maybe she’s still grieving… depending on the person they lost it takes people a different amount of time to grieve and accept the loss. Maybe she’s just having trouble today…”

With Kiera.

She was eating her lunch, sniffing. “I miss you Demi... I can’t believe I had to move here, it doesn’t matter if my relatives live here and we can see them more, I don’t want to be here. I miss my home…” she said out loud, unaware that Bradley was behind her. He heard her sob and just leant his head on her own hugging her from behind. She noticed, and reached for him, he found her hand and squeezed it. “I’m here....” he whispers softly, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her, placing his hand on hers. “Can I sit here? “He asked, she reluctantly nodded just bursting into tears. He squeezed her hand again, rubbing gentle circles on it with his thumb. “Are you feeling homesick?” Bradley asks, continuously calming her down by rubbing his hand lovingly against hers.  
“ was Demi your best friend in your old country? “  
“Yeah. We moved here not long before the summer due to a lot of our close relatives living out here. But in that summer, Demi passed away... today will have been a month since I was told, August 24 I was told she died… I can’t believe it’s been a month… I miss her so much. But at least she won’t be hurting anymore.... she was very sick, I think she had a right to go now. I don’t think she liked the suffering of not being able to see any of her friends… But she’s with me in my heart I miss her so much.” Bradley hugged Kiera tightly as she sobbed. “Shh, it’s okay… She’s in a better place now, you’re right she’s not hurting anymore. She’s watching over you, and she’s still with you..... I have an idea, since she was part of your old school, have they done a memorial for her? “She nodded. “But I obviously can’t go.” She says sadly.  
“ I know... so, my idea is that we have one, for Demi but it won’t just be a memorial service, it will be a celebration of our friendship, where we can share kind and happy memories about our friends that we have and the friends that we have lost.”  
Kiera smiles through her tears. “Bradley, you would really do that for me? “She asks.  
“Of course. I think a lot of us including myself, take our friendships for granted, we don’t realise how special they are until they gone.” Bradley says, only just now noticing that he had his hand on Kiera’s the whole time. He tried to remove it, but she quickly put it back, and squeezed it tightly. “I like it with your hand on mine. It makes me feel safe, and I think it’s pretty cute. “Bradley blushed at her compliment and continued to leave his hand there.  
“ thank you. “He says flustered. She squeezes his hand again. “Sorry if I’m being clingy… I’m just scared in case I lose someone again... it’s stupid to have this fear… I’ve known Demi for 10 years… Knowing a friend for that long, and then losing them so suddenly… It just… Scared me… “She admits.  
“I Will never leave you.... I know you don’t want me to promise anything like that, but I along with Milo Melissa and Zack, and everyone else you know, we will never leave you…” He promises, squeezing her hand tightly.  
“Thank you, Bradley… I really appreciate that. “  
Bradley smiles, as we both ate lunch together.

After lunch.

“Hi guys.” Kiera greeted, as her Friends wave at her. “Sorry about not sitting with you guys at lunch… I had a lot going on and I needed some space right now. “Milo smiles. “Of course! Also, we wanted to know what songs you wanted at The friendship celebration tomorrow! Oh, my sister insisted I tell you this. “Milo laughed. “This Saturday, she said to come over around about 12 for your Dr. zone marathon! In which I’ll be joining of course! “Milo says excitedly, Kiera nodded, “if your sister allows it. “She says laughing. “I doubt she will! “Milo says laughing.  
Kiera laughed again smiling. “Well, I like this song reach for the stars, because in my old school that one our song is. I even know it in sign language! I could teach you for the performance tomorrow! Melissa smiles. “That sounds like fun! We’ll be glad to learn it! “Melissa says, the boys smiled eagerly. “Sure! “ Zack says with a wide smile.  
“I’ll text you The rest later, okay? “She says to Milo.  
“Okay!” Milo says, going to class as he heard the bell ring.  
“ i’ll be there in a minute, I have to do something first. “They nodded and went ahead.

“Demi, I really hope you’re doing okay. I really hope you are safe now, I want to thank you for the most amazing 10 years of my life with you. Thank you for always being there for me when I needed you the most, thank you so much.” She says, looking at the sky where Demi was presumably watching her. She smiles, doing a heart with her hand and pulling it up to her chest, she wheels off to class. Unaware that Demi’s ghost stood there doing the same.

Friends are truly magical.


	9. Reach for the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple conversation between Bradley and Mort, escalates into secrets being revealed and friendships being cut.  
> Resulting in a big confession by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> There is a lot of forth wall breaking in this chapter (what I love breaking the fourth wall) and also this is the longest chapter I’ve written for this story so far) I am really really proud of this it’s really fun to write stories like this! Consider this a belated Christmas gift for you! I love you

Friday morning, in the assembly hall.

" how many times have I told you?! The flowers need to be over there! "Bradley exclaims, guiding the delivery men to place the flowers in the correct spot. Dismissing the delivery men, Bradley said to work putting the flowers in the correct arranged place that Amanda had mapped out, after countless protesting between Bradley Lydia and Crystal on the phone last night. "Perfect! "Bradley cheers to himself, stepping back to admire his work.

While Bradley was checking the projector for the whiteboard to make sure it still worked, after not being used in over 20 years, Mort appeared standing beside him, an annoyed expression on his face.  
" why are you hanging out with her? "Mort asks annoyed, Bradley turns to him, offended. "Well excuse me for 'branching out' a bit. Yes I did make a tree pun, anyway that's beside the point. I like hanging out with her, and yes I know exactly who you are referring to, why? Are you jealous? Because Mort, let's just be real for a sec, you will I have nothing in common, like nothing. Yes, I know that me and Kiera don't have that much in common either, but we have is that one thing, our parents and our living situations, she's helped me on more occasions than you ever have. Name one good time you actually helped me instead of doing absolutely nothing like a coward, name one example. "

Mort thought, but no examples came to mind.

" you couldn't think of one could you? I thought not, now if you're done I have to go back to checking the audio for the friendship celebration. "Bradley says, quickly going back to work.  
Mort quickly pulled Bradley back to face him, glaring at him. "That girl will be the death of me! I hate her! Why would you cope with her? She is nothing but an attention seeking idiot that is probably fake in her disability just so she can get attention! Why can't you go back to the Bradley you were? Bullying, manipulative, my friend! You be my friend or I'm telling everyone that Kiera is a wire along with you!" Bradley gasped. "What have you been saying behind her back? "Bradley ordered.  
Mort didn't hand Bradleyhis phone. "Hand, me, the, phone." He said slowly. Mort did as he was asked.

Bradley was horrified to see what he saw on the front screen, it was a photo of him and his best friend with the caption.  
' Bradley was my best friend until he spoke behind my back and said I was nothing.'  
Bradley growled as he read the comments, Bradley teared up a bit as he saw the next post. It was a post about Kiera, and how much she didn't deserve to be a part of the school, and how that she 'ruined Bradley.'

Bradley kept scrolling until he saw a video.  
" I can't believe you're still friends with that idiot!" A voice said.  
" I know, I don't know how much longer I can put up with him, that disabled girl changed him and I don't like it, well to be honest, I never liked Bradley to begin with, I only friended him because I felt sorry that he hadn't done anything drastic yet. "Mort said on the video, Bradley paused it tears streaming down his cheeks.

" were you seriously only my friend because you felt sorry?" Bradley asks, his voice breaking slightly like he was about to cry. "Were you only my friend to pity me?!" He asked, full on crying now.  
" how could you do this? We were friends for seven years! SEVEN YEARS! How could you lie to me this whole time? You were the only one I had Mort! The only one I had! It's honestly ironic that today is the friendship celebration and you turn around and say all this stuff to me, I never thought you would be this cliche. I can't believe I ever trusted you... I can't believe it. "Bradley says, tears still rolling down his cheeks and onto the floor.

As if irony couldn't get any worse, Kiera came into the assembly hall, anger radiating off of her.  
"MORT!!! How could you do this?! Why would you go behind our backs like this?! "She shouted, her anger turning into tears.  
Bradley quickly ran over, hugging her tightly. "It's okay... "She whispers to him, as Bradley wepton her shoulder. "Get, out!" She shouted, hugging Bradley tightly. 

Mort finally left, leaving the two of them in shock. Kiera was the one to break in tears, Bradley held her rubbing her back softly.  
"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay... He won't hurt either of us now..."Bradley calms soothingly.  
" I can't believe he did that to you, after seven whole years. I just can't believe it was because of me that he did it... But then again he did say on the video I saw that he only pretended to be your friend." Kiera concludes.  
" I know, I-I—" Bradley was unable to finish his sentence, due to the flood of tears that ran down his cheeks.  
"Shh shh shh, it's okay... It's okay Bradley... It's okay, shh, you're okay...." Kiera comforted lovingly. "Tell you what, how about we get a drink of some water and take a break from planning? The celebration isn't untill this afternoon. You deserve a break, come on, I might see if we can get some cookies as a calm down treat. Nothing beats good cookies, and I'll make sure to let Milo Melissa and Zack know what happened. "

Bradley looked at her, lifting his glasses up to wipe his eyes before putting them back down. Kiera caressed his cheek lovingly, "you did the right thing, Bradley... you sacrifice your friendship because you didn't like the way he was treating others, that was a very noble thing to do Bradley, even if it meant hurting yourself in the process. You've just shown that you can put others before yourself. I am proud of you Bradley, you should be proud of yourself too, so what if Mort doesn't like who you are now, you realised that you needed to change if you wanted people to like you more, I'm sure in time your bruises will heal. Who knows, maybe in a few months you and him could try again? It never hurts to give people a second chance, only if you feel it necessary though, don't rush yourself back into the friendship if you know it will happen again, give Mort Time to reflect on his behaviour, let him come to the realisation, sure enough he'll find it."

Meanwhile.

"Hi everyone." Kiera says. Milo Melissa and Zack wave.  
"Hi." Zack replies.  
"Hey." Melissa replies fist bumping her.  
"Hi Kiera!" Milo says, as cheerful as ever.  
"Anywho. That's not why I came down here, Bradley and Mort are no longer friends."  
"Huh? What happened? You guys were tighter than Bark on a tree." Milo says, referencing Sandy from SpongeBob in his sentence.  
"We were, until I learned he was speaking behind mine Kiera's and probably everybody else's back. If you haven't seen them you might want to see them and report them, I just can't believe he did that. "Milo Melissa and Zack looked terrified.  
"Yeah! We saw that!" Milo explains. "He made fun of Reann for dying her hair, he made fun of Daniel for liking dance instead of soccer, he made fun of Rowan for liking different foods. "  
"He made fun of my hair after I re-curled it." Melissa says.  
"Huh, that doesn't make sense... Usually he is quite a spiritual person, usually he is the one telling us to look on the bright side of things. " Kiera says.

"Anyway, and why we actually came here was to get a cookie and a break, you guys wanna come?"  
All of them nodded, as Milo lead the way.

"Here!" Milo says, gesturing to the 'calm down area' doorway.  
" there's a calm down area?" Kiera asks confused.  
"For people when they have been subjected to Murphy's Law, and they're still freaking out. "Milo answers, slightly blushing from embarrassment.  
"Nooo! It's cool it actually makes sense! "She replies, giggling. Bradley sat next to her, taking a cookie of the cookie tray that was conveniently placed in the middle of the table. Bradley ate his cookie slowly, thinking. "You did the right thing, Bradley... "Melissa said to him.  
Bradley smiles wearily at her.  
"Thank you, Melissa, I appreciate that. "He says, continuing to eat his cookie.

"So? How are preparations going for the friendship celebration this afternoon? "Milo asks excitedly.  
"Well, I checked the audio this morning and it works, I placed the flowers in the correct arrangement, which Amanda will be happy with. Lydia made some choreography for the Big 'Reach for the stars' number."  
"UGH! Now we have choreography? I thought we were just doing sign language! "Melissa groans, Milo elbows her.  
" Melissa! Be nice! Bradley and Kiera worked hard on this. Don't be so rude please. "Milo says. "It's okay Melissa, I'm sure you'll get the choreography soon, it's okay to be mad. " Kiera smiled.  
"Nah, are you shouldn't of outbursted like that, i'm sorry. "Melissa says.  
Kiera hugs her and smiles. "It's okay! "She checks the time and looks at the clock.  
12:00. The clock read, everyone left the room and walked after lunch.

After lunch. The friendship celebration.

Principal Milder comes to the friend of the assembly hall and stands with her hands intertwining themselves.  
"Good Afternoon children. I'm not going to say much other than have a wonderful assembly. Bradley Nichols and we'll take it from here. "The audience clapped Bradley got out of his seat, walking up to the front of the hall, where a microphone was standing. He walked up to it, looking at Milo who nodded to him gesturing to the extra microphones.

Bradley cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone. I think you for being here. Today we shall celebrate the friends we have made and the friends we have lost, this assembly/celebration is mainly dedicated to one in particular student. I'll let Kiera Miller explain more. "He says, as the audience clapped for her, as he went to a chair to work the technical stuff.

"Hi everyone. As Bradley previously mentioned, this celebration is dedicated to someone very special. Who unfortunately, is no longer with us. "Bradley hit the next button and it showed a photo of Demi.  
"That Someone, is named Demi. Demi was my bestest friend in my old country and school, but unfortunately, some years into our friendship, Demi fell ill. Really really, really ill. She was very sick for a long long long time, I've only managed to see her a couple of times before she unfortunately passed away this summer. But this celebration is not to be sad over people we have lost, it's about celebrating the friends we have now and celebrating The people that are no longer in our lives, whether that be through friends falling out or moving away, or simply just an illness that made them get too sick. Today we celebrate those we have lost and those we have gained as friends, I would like to thank a lot of people that have made me feel welcome. The first of these people is Milo Murphy, Milo has shown me time and time again that no matter what you can get out of any situation, and all round, he's just an amazing friend. Thank you Milo." 

Milo blushed.

"The next person I would like to say thank you to is Melissa chase, Melissa is so funny and so quick witted on her feet she always knows how to cheer anyone up when they're feeling sad, she is so kind and sweet and very supportive of her friends. The first day of school, for example, she was there when someone was making fun of me, and she stayed by my side and still has to this day, thank you Melissa. " The audience clapped. 

Melissa blushed.

" The next person I would like to think is Zack Underwood, Zack has been very kind to me and very understanding and very sweet, even though I haven't spent that much time with him I'm sure our friendship will gladly grow. Thank you Zack."  
The audience clapped.

Zack blushed.

15 minutes later.

"The Final person I would like to thank is, someone who I thought wouldn't wind up understanding me more than that person has. This person has been a honest lifesaver, when things got too much he was always there. Bradley Nicholson, thank you so much, as someone who used bully me on the first day of school when I arrived, to the second day being paired up with him for our class PSD project, to someone who planned this whole thing, thank you Bradley. This just goes to show that even the most different of people can change for the better, Bradley has really shown that. Bradley has given me a new look into friendship, he truly is an amazing person, and without him, we wouldn't be celebrating today. Thank you, Bradley. " 

The whole audience stood up and clapped.

Bradley got out of his seat, coming over to her and smiling. He hugged her tightly, before kissing her on the cheek. She kissed him back smiling even wider. "You're welcome." He said softly squeezing her hand. She squeezed it back as he went back to his seat.

Zack Milo and Melissa, along with Lydia and Amanda all got up at the front. They stood facing the audience, getting ready to do with the big musical number. Bradley pressed play on the music, quickly getting up to join them, he stood next to Kiera, Who led them.

In the back of the audience, several parents showed up. Two and particular people were in the back,  
Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'swampy.' Marsh.  
" why do I feel like our characters are too out of character? "Dan asks.  
"Oh hush, Povenmire. Let her tell the story. "  
"DAD! Shut up you're missing the performance! "Melissa, Dan's daughter says.  
"Oh! Hey guys! "Milo says, quickly bringing a audio amp to plug-in to the speakers.  
"Hey Milo..." Dan says.  
"Milo!" Melissa shouts, as she couldn't keep the audience very entertained with magic tricks any longer. Milo smiled and bid farewell to his creators, both of them looked at each other confused. Dan smiled, continuing to watch the performance from the very back. "I'm glad we have fans like her."  
Swampy smiled. "I'm glad we do too. I'm glad we do too."

Well, with one minor malfunction, the performance went well.

"We did it! "Everyone cheered, hugging and congratulating each other.  
Meanwhile, a little further to the left were Bradley and Kiera just happy that they accomplished what they needed to do.  
"Thank you Bradley... thank you for making this happen. "She says, blushing. Bradley smiles, coming close cupping Kiera's cheek with his thumb. "B-Bradley...?" She asks confused, looking at him lovingly.  
“I Love you...” he spoke quietly, his thumb still brushing her cheek.  
She giggled, causing Bradley to blush even more. “I love you too. “She says, pressing a gentle kisses to his lips.  
“But, aren’t we going about this too quickly? You know your creators would frown upon it..”

Bradley chuckles. “Maybe we are maybe we aren’t, but I want you to know this one thing, know that I love you and I always will. If you’re not ready I completely understand, but I love you no matter what.”  
Kiera kisses his lips again, The kiss meaningful.  
“ I love you, I really really do. “She said kissing him again. He smiles, just taking in everything around him right now, her, the fact that her breath smells like cookies, The fact that she was here said a lot, and the fact that he loved her after only being in the school for a week said a lot of things. They may or may not be doing this too quickly, and most likely Bradley’s creators would frown upon it, saying that ‘they’ve only known each other for a week, how could you be dating?’  
And they were right, of course they were, Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'swampy.' Marsh wouldn’t just approve this cliche trop.  
Of course they wouldn’t approve of it! They’re the creators obviously! They wouldn’t approve of their characters doing this, but you know what? They aren’t here right now so Kiera could tell the story in her whole entirety.

On the other side Milo Melissa Zack Amanda Lydia and Crystal started doing victory dances. “Zack, you owe me 5 dollars.” Melissa says, smirking. “Doing it.” He says, handling her 5 dollars. Milo giggles, coming over to Bradley and Kiera.  
“ congratulations guys! “Milo says happily.  
Bradley smiles, interlocking his fingers with Kiera. “ thank you Milo. “He says.

A little while later.  
“Hey kids.” Someone said from behind them. “Oh hey Cavendish, Dekoda! I haven’t seen you in awhile! “Milo exclaims.  
Dekoda laughs. “Well, we were gonna Watch your performance, but Doofenshmirtz decided it would be great to get his hand stuck in a pickle jar, very cliche I know. But anyway, to make up for the fact that we weren’t there we ordered you guys some pizzas.” The kids cheer. “I’m glad you kids like it, no come on! Dig in, this pizza ain’t gonna eat itself.” Cavendish chuckles, pulling out a box of Maltesers. “Oh my God! Cavendish! You are the best! Oh my goodness I’ve missed these! Thank you thank you thank you! “He smiles selling them down on the table. “You’re welcome dear, nothing like your favourite comfort food that remind you of home, eh?” She giggles nodding.

Yeah, after only being in Danville a few months and her new school a week, Kiera sighed contently as she ate pizza and Maltesers that reminded her of home, things were great. And the best part? Tomorrow, it was a BFF day with Sara.  
Things were only bound to go up to hell from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! This chapter was absolutely amazing! It’s probably my favourite chapter of the entire story so far and I am really really happy with how this turned out! I love it so much and I really hope you do too, I worked really hard on this for about three days so I am very very very very very very proud of it! Thanks for reading the next chapter!


	10. Have I really changed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley reflect on the night, he has a lot to process and a lot of questions that are still unanswered. Bradley loves her with everything he has, but could his ex best friend be right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a call with a friend today (at the time of writing these notes anyway)  
> She said that Bradley is more of a ‘Angel.’ And it needed more fleshing out as a character which is awesome! I wanted to really betray Bradley as someone who is changed, For the one he loves, but I want this chapter to be a reflection of who he want was as a person. Preferably not because of his parents, but preferably through his own actions.

Bradley Nicholson sat in bed Friday night after everything had gone well and everyone else was at home most likely asleep by now. While he laid awake in his thoughts, thinking of what just happened over this whole entire week. He thought over and over again about what his.  
Friend?  
Crush?  
Love interest?  
Future girlfriend?

He didn't know what to call her, he didn't know what to call her at all. He didn't know whether he should just curl up in a ball and die, or he should confront his feelings. Which, now that he was in bed, he could do the latter. Bradley had a lot to process, of course he did change, but was it because of her? Was it because of her that he changed? Was his ex best friend right?  
Did Kiera change him for the worse? I mean, Bradley liked this change, of course he did, But he only knew her for a week, he'd known his ex best friend for seven years! Only to find out that he was faking their friendship this whole entire time, which yes, very out of character and had Bradley shaken and in tears, and had him questioning his worth even.  
But had he really changed?

Bradley thought he did. Really he did, but was it out of love/passion more than anything? Was it to get away from his life to forget that he had a family?

Bradley's life was bad, he had two neglecting parents who barely noticed him, expected him to be perfect at every corner, no failure, no disappointment, just perfect perfect perfect. But Bradley had it a lot worse, his family often lied to professionals such as lying to their family therapist, and having Bradley take full blame. Bradley was a lonely person, sometimes thinking thoughts that no 14-year-old should be thinking, but, despite that, despite his ex-best friend trying to change him, it didn't work. So when she came along, why did he change for her and not for his ex best friend?

Bradley wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure, like 99.9% sure it was out of love. Not because he wanted to, it was for love, only love. Deepdown Bradley was a bully, he will always be pictured as a bully, he was not nice, he was mean and horrible and quite frankly, nobody wanted to be around him. He loved this girl with all of his heart, and she loved him, but he couldn't break her heart, but he couldn't play this charade either, he needed to change, without her, not cut themselves off from each other, but he needed to rely on himself rather than on her.

Kiera Was a great girl in all, but Bradley knew that he couldn't rely on her always. He knew that if you wanted to change for the better you would need to push himself, not too much, not too little but he needs to change himself.

Bradley scrunched up his face in frustration, letting out a frustrated growl. Bradley clutched The bedsheets with his fists, clamping down on them his fingers gripping tightly, Bradley let out a painful cry. This wasn't flair How could she play with him like this?! How was this girl so amazing and so kind so talented so beautiful so everything? How wishy all of this? Bradley didn't deserve her, he really didn't all those years of bullying people surely put a reputation on your name, all those years of throwing people in lockers saying that they should kill themselves, does way down heavy on you.

Bradley screamed again, trying to muffle the sound as to not get scolded by his parents. His screen turned into crying, as his heart was conflicted on what to do. He loved her more than anything, that showed in the kisses they were sharing between themselves, but Bradley was scared. Scared that if he messed things up between them, she would finish the project and then never speak again again. Which in hindsight, 1% of them wanted that, he wanted to go back to making fun of her so that he didn't have to deal with these complexed feelings, but he didn't want to go back to his old ways. Because he wanted friends, he wanted people to care about him, he wanted it so badly, but the more he pleaded, The more he got. Bradley wasn't supposed to write this undivided attention, Bradley wasn't supposed to want this. It was supposed to be the other way around, Bradley making fun of others and getting him to torture the crap out of them.

He didn't deserve any of this!

He didn't deserve her, he didn't deserve to be here, he didn't deserve this all of this he didn't deserve. He just deserved to die away from everyone, and this wasn't him being teenager dramatic, he genuinely thought he didn't deserve any of this. Then she came along and made him realise that he did deserve something, Kiera made him feel loved, made him feel listened to. But this wasn't right! Bradley wasn't supposed to be like this! He wasn't supposed to be the 'Good guy' everybody praised him for. He was supposed to be the Disney villain that everyone hated, felt sorry for, but hated.

Bradley felt hot compressed tears run down his cheeks as a tiny cry escaped him. Bradley covered his face, just sobbing loudly as he broke down in tears.  
Bradley looked at his phone screen, the blue light radiating off of it not helping his tearstained eyes. On his lock screen was a picture of him and the girl he loved so dearly, he hugged the phone tightly to his chest as more tears ran down his face  
Bradley screamed out her name in vain as he angrily screamed and swore breaking all 13 of the SpongeBob rules when it came swearing. A second later, a dreaded contact lit up his phone.

Kiera Miller.

He held back a stifled scream before answering. On the other end of the phone, Kiera Heard Bradley crying.  
"Bradley? What's wrong? Is everything okay love? "She asked.

Bradley wanted to fucking scream! He just continued sobbing loudly, as the girl tried to console him. "I don't deserve all the nice things! I don't deserve you! I don't deserve anything!" He shouted, getting more and more upset. "Bradley of course you deserve all of this... You deserve love, I love you so much. Bradley I want you to know that you can trust me with absolutely anything, I want you to be able to share things with me. What's wrong?" She asked again.

" leave me alone. I need to be alone right now. "

A brief pause.

"Okay." She said. "I love you, good night."

She hung up the phone.

Bradley took a shaky sign of relief. He let her words sink in for awhile,

Hot tears came flooding back, he scrubbed his face vigourously wanting them to go away.

Bradley loved her, he loved her deeply. He just hoped he didn't change for the wrong reasons.

His phone ruminated again, it was Kiera.  
Kiera❤️: 'are you feeling any better?'  
Bradley smiled, typing yes with heart emojis.

Things were okay, things were going to be fine. Maybe Bradley had a chance? Maybe Bradley deserved love after all, maybe he deserved the world, maybe he deserve her. Maybe, just maybe, he deserves everything he previously thought he didn't. Sure, he may be a bully in most peoples eyes, but to her, he was the light of her life, the reason why she never gave a pub was because of him.

Maybe now, at 2 am in the morning, Bradley could go to sleep with ease, not worrying about what he did and didn't deserve. Nothing else matters right now, he had everything in the world, and he wouldn't change that for anything.


	11. The worst and best Saturday all in one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day watching Dr zone and Tracy beaker turned into the worst day of her life. She hope things stay the same, but knowing her, not likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains an exaggerated life event that happened to me when I was younger (I’ll elaborate in a future chapter)

Saturday afternoon in the Murphy household.

"where is she? she was supposed to be here by exactly 12:00!" Sara whines. Bridget smiled at her giggling. "Have patience Sara." She said, Sara looked at her unamused. "Haha." She replied sarcastically, as her little brother came in the room.  
"Hey Sara! I know it's a BFF day between you and Kiera, but can I please watch the rest of Dr zone with you? Please! " Milo's big sister laughed. "Sure you can little bro. I wouldn't find it fair if you didn't get to watch the rest of it if you started it with us, but afterwards we are going to be watching one of Kiera's suggested TV shows, after that can you leave us just to watch it?"  
Milo nodded. "Okay!" 

When Kiera arrived.

"Time for danger, time for action, time for Dr zone!!" Kiera sings at the top of her lungs, as her BFF came running and giving her a hug! "OMG! Took you long enough! It's now 12:05 pm! You're five minutes late!"  
Kiera giggles. "Sorry! I had to get through the Murphy's Law protection system before it allowed me in for some weird reason. I'm surprised though, surprised that it didn't activate when I first came."  
Milo laughs. "We just had it rewired, so I'm guessing it's testing itself right now. "His Big Sister laughed as well. "Maybe. Anyway come on! It's time for Dr zone! " Sara declares, jumping on the couch and pushing the TV remote on button.

16 seasons and spin-offs later.

" how long did that exactly take us? " Kiera asks, feeling like her eyes were going square. "Six hours? "The older teenager said. Kiera practically screamed, causing Sara to laugh. "Sorry!" Milo laughs shaking his head. "That's my sister for ya! She's obsessed! "  
Kiera laughed to. " I can see that! But it was well worth it! I loved it!" She said, taking the remote off the older teenager and putting her favourite show in the search bar. "Don't worry girls! I'll leave you to it!" Milo replied, walking out the room almost tripping on the couch. "Milo are you okay?! "Both teenagers shouted. Milo quickly got up and examined himself, nodding. "Yep! I'm good! "He said.

"I'm excited to see what this show is about, I haven't done any research, I wanted to be spoiler free! "Sara says, turning around to face Kiera. "Okay good." Kiera says, pushing the play button on the first episode. The episode starts, revealing the main antagonist screaming at to random people. "Who are they? "Sara whispers. " those are her foster parents. She doesn't really like them. " Kiera says.  
"Ahh." Sara says understanding it.

One Tracy beaker season later.

" that was so good! "Sara says, excited. " before I leave I have something to tell you! "She gasps jumping up and down.  
" me and Bradley got together?? I say questioningly because I don't want people to assume anything between us. But we kissed, so I guess that makes it official? "Sara screamed. " oh my God!!! Congratulations!!! Milo told me that he and his friends were betting on you two! Oh my God!! Congratulations!! I know I'm repeating myself but I'm just so excited for you!! "She says hugging Kiera tightly.  
"Thanks Sara." Kiera says, Wheeling towards the door. "The protective system is off right? "Sara nodded. "Yep, it's off. You are good to go! See you later! "She calls from the doorway.

When she arrived home.

Kiera wheeled in her room singing the Tracy beaker theme song, as it got stuck in her head. She smiled, getting her iPad and calling Bradley.  
"Hey Bradley!" She called.  
"Hello love. Did you have fun with Sara?" He asked, causing her to giggle. "Yeah, I did. We finished Dr zone and started Tracy beaker. I hope you don't mind that I told Sara... about... us...." she said nervously. Bradley smiled at her. "It's okay love, everyone was pretty much betting on us anyway. Heck, the whole school probably knows about it by now. "

Bradley said, his face turning into a frown. "Even Mort." He said, his tone sad. "You miss him, don't you love?" She says, putting her hand up to the screen. Bradley nodded, smiling sadly. "Yes, I do, I miss him very much. But maybe he just needs to reflect like you said, maybe he regrets everything, but also I'm going to wait awhile I don't want to get back in to the friendship if he's going to hurt me again." Kiera smiles at him, touching his cheek through the screen, "hey, don't worry about it. Maybe in time you become friends again? Who knows! Anyway, when I arrived home before calling you I was working on our next task. Our dream family home."

Bradley nodded. "Alright, what do you have in mind?" He asked, she showed him her idea and he nodded approvingly. "That's a wonderful home, I like how you have your family and you spending time with each other. That's a nice touch, as for mine? I'm not sure, all I want in my life is someone who actually bothers to notice me and accept me even when I messed things up. My home is fine, it's just my family I don't really like." Kiera nodded. " that's okay Bradley, we could just use my home model, I'll just explain to the teacher that you struggled with this task, is that okay? "She asks him, as he nods approvingly. "Thank you, I appreciate it. I love you... "He says so quietly that if you weren't close enough to the screen you wouldn't be able to hear it.

" I love you too. " Kiera whispered back, as they put their lips up to the screen. "Good night, Bradley."  
" good night love, sleep well. "They turned the call off getting into their beds. 

With Bradley.

Bradley smiled, lying back down awake still.  
Things were okay, things were okay.  
You deserve this.

Hours pass by, Bradley got woken up by his extremely loud ringtone.  
Bradley answered the phone, waiting to see who it was before he spoke.

His heart drops, as he heard her sobbing. “Honey? Is everything okay? It’s 2 am. “

Well this felt ironic.

The person Bradley presumed was on the phone’s Voice cracked as she continued sobbing. “Honey what happened? Are you in the mood to tell me right now? “The other person took a deep breath and attempted to speak. “Parents-“

Bradley gulped.

“What about them? “He asked softly. “Are they fighting again?” Kiera began sobbing loudly, Bradley indicated through her loud outburst that they were, Bradley cringed as he could finally hear them in the background.  
“ i’m sorry love… I can stay on the line with you if you want? “She replied with yes, which was so quiet. “I’m here, I’m here.” Bradley comforted, grabbing his acoustic guitar and playing something to calm her down.

“I know you can't remember how to shine  
Your heart's a bird without the wings to fly  
Is anybody out there?  
Can you take this weight of mine?  
Is anybody out there?  
Can you lead me to the light?  
You are not alone  
I've been here the whole time singing you a song  
I will carry you  
I will carry you..”

He sings to her, putting the guitar back and waiting for her to respond.

“Thanks... that really helps. “She said with a shaky voice, Bradley smiles that he made her calm again.

Bradley winces, as he heard her family yelling in the background at each other. “ can you make out what they’re saying? “Bradley asks trying to sound gentle.  
“ just a bunch of swear words. Something about my dad leaving and-“ she got cut off by the outside door slamming. Bradley winced as he also faintly heard the door shut. “....I... Think my dad just… Left.… “She said, crying loudly.

Bradley winces at this news, he really wanted to hug her right now. “Is your iPad fully charged? I think it will be easier to FaceTime you. “  
“ don’t turn the phone off until we call, I can’t bear to be in the silence right now. “She said in a shaky voice.

The FaceTime call.

Bradley answered quickly, hearing Kiera sob loudly.

Bradley could see her tearstained face, as she cried rapidly of what just happened. “Honey… I’m so sorry… “He says, touching her face through the screen. Bradley wanted to hug her, so, so badly.  
“ can you distract me? Distraction techniques work best, it’s to help me not hyperfocus on things. “Bradley nodded, getting a book from his bookshelf. “How about I read to you?” Bradley suggested. “How about I read you the book about frozen, you know the Disney movie? But I have it in book form. “Bradley figured a nice calm book reading will help her relax and soothe her off to sleep again.

Bradley began the story.

“ in the kingdom of Arundel, there once lived two sisters, Elsa and Anna. The older sister, Elsa, was born with magical powers, her powers were beautiful and she was very fun for her younger sister to play with. One night in the castle, Anna decided to wake her sister up. ‘ wake up wake up!’ Anna cried out, climbing and bouncing on her older sister’s bed.   
‘ go play by yourself!’ Elsa groans, but Anna protested.”

After the story.

Kiera was getting close to sleep, Bradley stayed by her side until she eventually fell asleep, she made sure to plug her iPad in so you could stay with her all night, wasn’t the best idea, but come on she just needed to be around him right now.

She just hoped things would get better, knowing her, they could and they will.


	12. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of her parents splitting up… Let’s just say it wasn’t pretty . And also at the beginning of Kiera and her mother’s Rocky relationship. Things were only bound to get worse from here, and the unfortunate thing was, Kiera could see all of this coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am keeping my brothers names confidential (apart from one which will barely speak in this fanfic)
> 
> My brothers alternate names are Vincent and Thomas (the original voice actors for Phineas and Ferb respectively)

Kiera woke up the next day, Bradley still on FaceTime with her. "Good morning sunshine. "Bradley whispered, as she woke up and stretched. "Morning..." she said, her tone sad. Bradley frowned seeing her so upset. "Bradley, I need some space right now... Thanks for being with me last night, but right now I need to space to process all of this. "Bradley nodded smiling warily at her. "Of course, well if I don't talk to you later today I'll see you at school tomorrow. "He said. She smiled and turned off the FaceTime call.

After she was dressed and ready, she wheals into the living room to see her mother passed out. She frowned tearing up a bit, as she saw her mom with a restless expression on her face. She kissed her on the forehead and wished her to sleep well, she goes to her brothers room and checked on them, which, they were still asleep. She smiles sadly at the side of them and is thankful that her father didn't take them with him.

A few hours later, her mother woke up and she was in the midst of making breakfast for the family. "Are you okay mom?" Kiera asked her, hesitating slightly.  
"Yeah, I am fine. "She lied, and her daughter could see right through her, but she didn't want to pry open any more. "Okay, "she said, taking the pancakes that her mother offered her. "Thanks. "She said, sitting with her brothers and eating them. "Why did he leave?" Her youngest brother asked.  
She knew why, but, to save her getting wrongly accused by her mother, she said.  
"I don't know." She said, partly true and partly lying. Because she partly knew why he left, her mother kicked him out, but the other half of her was even second-guessing herself because she thought her mother would never be like that, but, I guess that's how life works.

"Mom, i'm gonna take the boys out, okay?" She nodded solemnly, while her middle brother staying home.  
The boys got their coats on as their sister took them to Milo's.

Once they arrived, she allowed the youngest to knock on the door. Milo answered quickly and greeted her with a cheerful hello. Her brothers came bounding in, taking off their shoes and coats. "Hi Milo, the reason why we're here is because some stuff happened late last night and I wanted to get the boys away from the environment. I'll tell you once I get them settled. "She said, tending to them as she said they could go play outside, both boys ran off going outside to play with each other.

"What happened?" Milo asked, sitting down on the couch, as Kiera wheeled up next to it. "Well, as usual my parents were fighting, some swear words got thrown around and then a second later, my dad was out the door. That's why me and two of my brothers, the middle one is staying with my mom, so we came here, I wanted to burn their energy out, give my mom a break. She's gone through a lot in the past 12 hours, I think she needs a break. "Milo smiles. "Well, if you need to come here more often, our doors always open! Literally! I'm sorry about what happened between your dad and stuff, but if you need places to go, I'm here. "She smiled. "Thanks Milo! "

Soon, Melissa and Zack arrived.

"Hi guys! How are you? " Kiera greeted both of them with a warm smile, which they returned. "Hi! "Both of them harmonise. "We're good thanks! "Melissa says, sitting on the couch next to Milo. "Yeah, thanks! "Zack says.   
"Anyway, Me and Melissa both heard that you are going to be trying out for Lydia's drama club, I wanted to help you by giving you some vocal exercises so you can warm up your voice for your audition. "He offers, Kiera smiles, thanking him for the offer. "Who are those boys in the backyard? "Melissa asked, smiling at them. "Oh, those are my brothers! Vincent and Thomas, they are younger than me and I have to take care of them sometimes. My middle brother Jacob, wouldn't cope in this kind of environment, so that's why he's staying home."  
Melissa nodded, turning to Zack and smiling.

A couple hours later, Vincent and Thomas were now cuddling with their sister. "I miss daddy. " The youngest said sadly, Kiera cuddled him closer kissing his forehead. " I do too Vincent, I do too." She replied. She hugged Vincent close to her, her and the youngest having a special bond with each other. "Vincent? Do you want to do a job for me? "She asked him, looking him directly in the eye. "Your job is to take care of mommy, you need to take care of her and look after her and make her feel all better when she feels sad about daddy. You need to promise her that you will love her until the end of time, because she is very lonely without him around, and she needs someone like you to take care of her." Vincent looked at his older sister, a straight expression on his face. "I promise I'll take care of her. "Vincent said, nuzzling into his sister's side.

It was getting late, so, Kiera gathered her brothers and took them home.

"Hi mo-" Kiera Vincent and Thomas stopped, seeing their mother on the ground crying. Vincent, the most worried ran to her first. "Mommy!" He cried out as the other siblings ran to her as well. "I am fine. "She lied, her eldest daughter once again Seabright through her, only this time she decided to say something. " stop lying, even Vincent and Tom know you're lying, and they're younger than me. "Their mother got up, walked over to the eldest and said. "I'm not lying, don't you dare do anything like that again. "She said a darker tone them before. "Well I'm sorry for wanting to help you! I'm sorry I took the boys out to give you time to rest! I'm sorry! "She shouted, grabbing Vincent and Thomas and taking them to her room.  
Once she was in her room she guided them into her room and slammed the door.

Her brothers both flinch and she frowns. "Sorry guys, I didn't want you guys to see that. "She said ashamed, Vincent and Thomas walk over to her, placing their hands on hers, she squeezes them back lovingly telling them just through that squeeze that things would get better. "Wait here guys, I'm gonna find some food for us, before I go I want you to meet someone, she smiled getting her iPad and FaceTimeing Bradley. "Hi Bradley, I wasn't planning on calling you today but one event led to another and some crap went down, I'm going to sort my brothers out some dinner, can you watch them for me?"  
Bradley giggled and nodded. "Of course, I was just texting some old school friends of mine anyway. "She giggles, going to the kitchen.

"What are you doing down here? "Her mother scoffed. "Making my siblings dinner? Yeah, I'm not gonna force feed them junk shit, I am actually gonna make them a healthy meal. Go and tend to whatever shit you need to come on I can take care of them myself. "But her mother didn't move, instead she just stood there with her arms folded. "I'm your 'MOTHER!' I am supposed to care about you! How dare you over exaggerate the truth you know that none of this is true!! "She shouted. "Then why the fuck did you lie every time you were fighting with dad?! Why the fuck did you lie about that?! Tell me!" She seethed. But her mother didn't speak, instead she just walked away, leaving her to it.

One healthy meal later. It was cooked and ready to go, she wheeled into her room, she here Vincent Thomas and Bradley row playing at being knights in shining armour. She giggled, setting the food down on a table for the boys to eat, the boys took to eating as she took the iPad off the bed and went back into the kitchen. "You will not believe the conversation me and my mother just had, she just snapped at me." Bradley cringed. "What? So now she's blaming you after everything you've done for them, when she is most likely just sat around on her computer all day? Is that why she's mad because apparently you weren't productive enough or something. " Kiera sighed. " I don't know... Be honest with me Bradley? Do you think I was too harsh on her? "Bradley thought for a moment before responding. "Well, I do agree with you on the fact that she snapped on you and you find it unfair, but don't forget, that she's gone through a lot for you. She's most likely sacrificed a lot. And while I do agree on the fact that your family would lie about them both arguing is wrong, I'm guessing they do it for a reason and the reason has to benefit you and your brothers, right? They want to protect you and keep you safe. Although that doesn't excuse your family neglecting you, at least they bother to make sure you're okay, be thankful for that at least okay? "She smiled sympathetically. "Of course I will, I love my Mom so much, i'd die if something happened to her. "Bradley frowns and nodded. "I'd imagine you would. Well, anyway, I'll let you attend to your brothers, I'll see you tomorrow at school. I love you " he said, kissing her through the screen. "I love you too. "She replies, shutting the FaceTime call off and going to her brothers.

When she wheeled back into her room, the plates were gone, presumably the boys took them into the kitchen while she was talking with Bradley. She smiled urging them to come closer. "Alright guys, go get your jammies on and then we can watch a movie and then it's off to sleep. " Thomas and Vincent agreed, going and getting their pyjamas on, while they were doing that their sister decided to make them some popcorn. She went back into the kitchen for the third time that night, getting the popcorn out of the cupboard and putting it in the microwave, once the popcorn was done the boys were in their pyjamas ready. "What do you guys wanna watch? "She asked, "SpongeBob!" They both said, their sister giggled and obliged. She put the SpongeBob movie on for them and got ready for bed herself with help from her carers. 

Once she was ready for bed, she wheeled to her room with the popcorn bar in hand

"Are you guys ready? "She calls out, they both respond with a yes and came out in the hallway and waited for her.   
"Alright boys? "They nodded walking beside her as she wheeled to her room behind them. Once they got inside she told them to sit on her bed as the SpongeBob intro was midway its run as she had paused it to go and get them. "Please don't get any popcorn on the bed, okay? "She said kissing their foreheads. She wheels out the room, closing the door behind her I'm going to the kitchen to cook herself an actual decent meal. Her mother was there sitting at the table, she wheeled over, putting her hand over her other hand. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, you're right I don't realise how hard you're working for us, I'm really sorry. "Her mother squeezed back lovingly. "It's okay honey, I know you didn't mean it, and you're right, I shouldn't of been lying to you when it came to me and your dad fighting, I'm sorry." Her daughter smiled at her, squeezing her hand again. "I'm gonna make some food, I'll see you later Mom." Kiera says.  
"Alright." She said, getting above the chair and hugging her daughter. "Good night cookie. "She replied. "Night mom, Love you. "Her mother smiled before walking out of the room and heading upstairs.

Kiera set to work making some macaroni cheese, she got out a bowl and some ready meal macaroni cheese, what? She couldn't be bothered to cook actual macaroni cheese, she banged on it with a fork and put it in the microwave for a few minutes when it cooked she took it out and did the rest to prepare it.  
Once the food was ready, she use the towel to take it out of the microwave because the bowl was really warm. She smiled, "over to the TV and turning it on, she flicked over to the Disney Channel, excited her favourite show about a Dorito and taco falling in love with each other was on the TV. It was another rerun but she didn't care, she sat happily and ate her macaroni cheese watching the TV show laughing at their shenanigans. After she finished eating she put the bowl in the sink, and went to go and check on her brothers and tell them it was time for bed. She entered her room, not a single drop of popcorn was on the bed, thank god! She smiled as she heard the credits roll, the boys paused the movie and cuddled their sister.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I have no idea how long this will go on for I just wanted to do my first chapter story on this platform and what better way to do it then with my favourite cartoon?
> 
> Y’all know the drill right now  
> kudos + comments = happiness! And also more chapters!
> 
> Peace out! ✌️


End file.
